


Convinced?

by theLazarus



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLazarus/pseuds/theLazarus
Summary: Sam isn't sure if Danny likes his new haircut...
Relationships: Sam Kiszka & Danny Wagner, Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Convinced?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smutty Sanny fic I wrote at 7am…coincidentally on Danny’s birthday LOL. Enjoy ~

“You hate it,” Sam said with a pout, the words coming out like both a petty whine and a moan of despair. He turned around and looked in the dresser mirror, reaching a hand up to nervously fuss with the ends of his hair–suddenly so much of it gone. 

Danny grimaced. “I don’t hate it,” he said. He didn’t think he could really hate anything about Sam, but he did have to admit he wasn’t a huge fan of the new haircut. Why Sam had decided to do it was beyond him. Maybe it was just another impulsive decision. “It’s just…so different. I haven’t seen you with hair that short since like, freshman year.” 

“New album, new haircut,” Sam said, still fussing with himself, not making eye contact in the mirror.

Danny chuckled. “Is that right?” When Sam declined to respond, only pouting more in the mirror and letting his hands drop at his sides in defeat, Danny moved in behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “The fans are going to lose their minds.”

Sam snorted. “Probably.”

Danny tilted his face, the tip of his nose brushing against Sam’s neck, and blinked at the blunt ends of his hair. “You’ll always be so hot,” he said softly. “They’ll get over it.”

“Yeah, but will _you_?” Sam replied, wrapping one hand around Danny’s forearm.

Danny held him closer. “Mhmm. Eventually.” He turned to look in the mirror, resting his chin on Sam’s shoulder. “I can still run my hands through it. Still hold onto it. Still play with it. Right?” 

Sam swiveled in Danny’s arms, facing him. “Did I make a mistake?” Before Danny could reply, Sam’s mind side-skipped and he said, twirling his fingers through Danny’s hair, “Don’t ever cut yours. It’s gorgeous. You did it right, clearly.”

“Highlights,” Danny affirmed with a small, prideful smile. “You’ve got Josie to thank for that suggestion.” 

“So gorgeous,” Sam cooed again, seemingly lost in the twirling and caressing of Danny’s hair. 

“Would you be mad if I ever cut it?” Danny teased. 

“Not mad. Surprised, probably. I guess I’d know how you feel.” Sam swiveled again, loosening Danny’s hold around him, and ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back, lips pursing as he studied himself in the mirror again. “I know it’ll grow back–”

“Sam, it’s cute,” Danny said, believing the words a little bit more. It would really just take some time to get used to. But Sam’s pretty, angular face was still the same; all that tan, smooth skin was just as supple; his long, ultra-lean body still meshed perfectly with Danny’s own. Danny knew that even when Sam got to be a grandpa, he’d still find him hot. He wrapped one arm around Sam’s torso and pulled him in close again, then reached up with the other hand to gently hold him at the base of his throat; he leaned in and kissed the side of his neck: “I don’t even have to move your hair away to do this now.” 

With a little sigh, Danny felt Sam relax against his body, even tilting his head so Danny had even more opportunity to kiss and nibble at his neck. His skin was always so warm, so soft–he could easily recall kissing Sam’s lips for the first time. It felt different than kissing a girl, with the tiny peppering of stubble on his upper lip and especially on his chin, and the way Sam immediately tried to take charge with his teeth and tongue, but kissing his neck had been such a velvet, empyrean experience against his mouth that Danny felt utterly bewitched from the first time. Even now, Sam still smelled faintly sweet, faintly fiery, like chai and honey, and his skin was tender and responsive to the softest of Danny’s kisses, the tan tinting faintly pink as lips trailed around his neck and up along his throat. 

Despite his affection, Danny glanced in the mirror to see Sam looking uncharacteristically insecure, cheeks flushed and a nervous twist to his lips, brow furrowed with his eyes more fixed on his own reflection than the two of them. Danny hugged him and nestled his face against his neck, inhaling that sweet, Sammy scent: “Do you need some more convincing?” 

That got him a giggle from Sam: “Maybe.”

“On the bed,” Danny said, nudging between Sam’s thighs with his knee. Sam complied, turning to sit on the edge of the bed, legs already spread, hands pressed into the mattress at his sides. As Danny began to approach him, he scuttled back and spread himself out, arms lifting up to beckon Danny to crawl on top of him, which he did, one knee between Sam’s legs and the other beside his thigh. He grabbed Sam’s hair at the crown of his head when he pressed himself down on top of him, pressing their mouths together hard; Danny could already feel the neediness behind his kisses, so eager and excited, big hands with long, slender fingers skimming his sides and palming his shoulders and back as he tentatively slid their tongues together. 

Danny managed to get a hand between them and worked the fly of Sam’s jeans open. So tight against his hips, it was a struggle to inch them down at all until Sam helped, yanking them down, nearly throwing Danny off him as he lifted his knees to pull them down to the middle of his thighs. Danny sank back down, the two of them giggling, and ran his hand over the half-hard dick in Sam’s briefs; Sam moaned quietly and grabbed two handfuls of his hair, Danny’s own honey-combed dark locks blurring in his vision before he closed his eyes and kissed back again, his free hand returning to Sam’s face, stroking his short hair and tucking it behind one slight, delicate ear. 

His mouth moved across Sam’s jaw and cheek, pressing a kiss to his temple, before he nibbled on that ear, taking the soft lobe between his teeth. Sam giggled again, cut off by a moan when Danny’s hand slipped beneath the waistband of his briefs and started to stroke him, thumb teasing his leaking slit. Sam arched, spine feline and taut limbs loosening the more Danny stroked him and kissed his vulnerable neck, and kept releasing little breathy, needy moans laced with murmurs of Danny’s name. Despite being nearly swallowed by Danny’s body, those hands never stopped moving, caressing Danny through his clothes, grabbing at hair, tugging at his collar, rubbing back muscles, sliding over his hips, reaching around and groping his ass. Danny was going to put aside his own wants until Sam came all over himself, between the two of them, so hard that he could feel his body crack and go slack. 

It only took the first hickey to be sucked and bitten into Sam’s neck and then he arched his back again, scrambling at Danny’s shoulders, and Danny felt him come in his fist, all hot and sticky. Danny returned his mouth to Sam’s, lips parted and tongue slipping into Sam’s gasps and groans, and stroked him slower, teasing the head of his cock, the hand around his neck gently brushing over the warm, red hickey he’d look back on with pride after it was all over. 

Shuddering, Sam’s eyelids fluttered and he murmured Danny’s name again. He held him in a sudden vice, bringing them tightly enough together to make them suffocate, and buried his face in Danny’s hair, breathing heavily. 

“Convinced?” Danny asked, rolling onto his side, wiping his hand on the sheets. 

Eyes still closed, one hand over his heart, Sam nodded. “It’ll grow back.”

Danny chuckled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Yeah, it will. In the meantime, you’re still hot as fuck.”

Sam nodded again, eyes slowly opening. “Okay.”

Inching closer, Danny reached behind Sam’s head to grab a handful of that hair. “Yeah, I can still do this,” he said, pulling Sam in for another kiss. 

“And I better always be able to do _this_ ,” Sam replied grabbing a bunch of Danny’s hair and tugging his head back, nuzzling his throat before sinking his teeth in devilishly. 

Danny groaned, hooking his forearm beneath Sam’s armpit. “Until it goes grey,” he said, yanking Sam on top of him.

Sam braced his hands on Danny’s chest as he straddled him. “We’ll talk about it,” he said, smirking, and smothered his face against the side of his neck.


End file.
